2018 Ritau Coast Campaign Index
This campaign starts in the Ritau Coast, a region of Sar in Vaerun, Nova. This index page links commonly used materials for the campaign for background information on locations, NPCs, PCs, quest notes, etc. and will be updated after each session to include a recap (with links) of what has happened previously, including things of interest for players who can't make certain sessions. The campaign begins in Korin's Quay. 21/04/18 The party all happened to be at the Riverside, an inn in the middle of Korin's Quay located by a sluice gate off the River Korin. They felt an earth tremor and Maescia Omacaryn the bartender explained about their increasing regularity, and pointed the party in the direction of Tarron Shawarin, the Prime Chieftain of Korin's Quay, for more information. At several points Elazar attempted to talk the party into robbing Maescia within her earshot, and eventually was kicked out of the inn. Before leaving he noticed a slat of skirting board that seems freshly moved due to the lack of dust around it, in one of the corners. Going outside, he tried to shout through a window about the slat, at which point Maescia, still able to hear him, asked everyone to leave while she hurriedly shut up shop for undisclosed reasons. The group made their way over to the town hall, where there were a few people milling around including the nobleman Ugolino Brady, one of the richest men in the district. He was looking at the town records while Elazar, Dain and Gob all asked Carolijn at the administration desk about having a meeting with Tarron. Crow disguised herself as Ugolino before knocking on Tarron's door, as the house of the Prime Chieftain is adjoined to the town hall, facing into the main square. He recognised her and they begin a confused conversation about the district boundaries and Ugolino's expansion planning permission, but as Crow knew nothing about this (or Ugolino) she eventually had to break disguise to cast Friends on him. She then convinced him that there were some people pretending to be guards who were coming to murder him, at a very similar time to when Elazar and Gob were arriving at the front of the house, pretending to be guards. As the spell ended, Tarron went for a weapon, at which point Crow cast Tasha's Hideous Laughter on him. Dain watched all of this from a small window at the front of the house. Hearing commotion inside, Elazar and Gob attempted to break the door down and repeatedly and spectacularly failed to do so, to the extent of which a crowd formed assuming they are a slapstick comedy duo. They both attempted to vault into a high window on the right side of the house and also fail. Meanwhile, Crow escaped over a hedge in the garden after multiple attempts. Tarron eventually recovered from the laughter spell and attempted to summon the guards, including Colin, the head guard, to catch the intruder. Elazar claimed that they were new guards,and then claimed to be Colin. Some of the many lies succeeded and others failed, leading to him ignoring the two entirely. Dain approached at around this point to regale Tarron about the comings and goings of the ships in Korin's Quay, having acquired a timetable from the administration desk slightly earlier. Tarron was impressed by his knowledge and seeing someone of possibly above average competence, invited him inside to figure out what just happened. He explained about the intruder pretending to be Ugolino and Dain helpfully explained that the glamer can be discovered by physical contact. In return he answered Dain's questions about the tremors, that they have become stronger and more frequent, and that people aren't happy as the nobles' estates are receiving higher priority maintenance than theirs. As a result a lot of guards were out dealing with these complaints and overseeing repair work in the farmsteads outside of town. This is possibly where Colin is. He mentioned that if anyone could deal with the tremors it would be a great help to the region and there was a substantial reward in it for whoever did so. He also mentioned that the priests had a greater coverage of the region as they have chapels in many towns, and so they would be worth talking to. He then left to find Colin. In the town square, Elazar and Gob discovered they have been watched carefully by a merchant called Toos Jantz, who wasn't fooled by their performance. He said that he needed some gnolls removed from a bay just to the north of Korin's Quay that have proved troublesome for him, and in return he could give them information about the comings and goings of some notably unsavoury characters that may be connected with the tremors that they were investigating. Crow had left to go to the church for some reason, and Dain was soon there as well. They meet Rennyn Farberos, the leader of the Onias House in this region, who Dain knew from growing up in the church, having been dropped off there when he was a newborn. He explained that the priest at Roxhill was working on triangulating the source of the tremors but had disappeared a couple of weeks ago for unknown reasons, and that if they accompanied Quamara Xilwenys, one of the novitiate clerics, to Roxhill to investigate, they would be able to find out a bit more about them. Elazar and Gob eventually arrived also, as Elazar wanted to kill all the nuns. He hid in the choir loft and shouted out a command to "Kill all the nuns" which Dain refused to do. Two clerics nearby, Crow and Dain all participated in the arrest of Elazar, leading him to be dragged off to a cell in the church for questioning. The others departed on the road to Roxhill, half a week's walk away, where they met kobolds riding horses, stacked two high, commanded by Teddie Home, a young orphan boy who was raised by the kobolds. They convinced them that highway robbery isn't as fun as it's made out to be and that they should start a circus, and left them some knives to practise juggling with. On arrival at Roxhill, near dark, the group discovered that the chapel has been broken into and there is a dry blood trail leading out the back of the chapel into the graveyard, where the group fought a ghoul. Quamara left to clean up the chapel, arrange for a proper burial, and to recover the work done by Rikchen Bentham, the friar of Roxhill, into the tremors. They found that he discovered the location to within a few hundred meters just north-east of Elluran. The party decided to go to Elluran on their way north to the site, which is only a couple of day's walk, but on the way are ambushed by Kendu, small flightless bird creatures who knocked them all out and stole all their valuables, leaving them to bleed to death. The party suffered some severe injuries and eventually woke up before limping into Elluran in the early hours of the morning, and after knocking at the inn woke up Ayda Yelcyne, who is also the chieftain of the village. She told them that the damage had been very severe and had been getting worse, with some houses even collapsing. She arranged for the village surgeon to cut off Gob's infected leg before he died from sepsis. 19/05/18 The party met Rinneke, the barkeep at the Pride, the local pub. They heard from him about some shady characters passing through, and soon departed from Elluran with blessings from Ayda. They journeyed high up into the woodhills at the base of the Atoan Mountains without incident. At the location for the tremors they discovered a cleft in the hill face, leading to a cave with a shallow decline. At the cleft they spotted ancient writings in an unknown language that bore some resemblance to arcane runes, the only words of which they understood being "graven" and "elements". The knotted roots and vines that had grown up around the area fell away as the cave closed into a large, hemispherical door with a huge face on the front, deep inside the hill. It boomed out that they had to "speak the magic words". After a while investigating the surroundings with no progress, the group discovered that they were being watched by someone at the entrance of the cave. After defeating the group of cultists, they searched their belongings and found a book about their organisation, dedicated to the god "Kaz", of which the party knew nothing. The book was written in a very simple code that the group cracked. It also contained a translation of the writing around the door and on the wall, which read: "Beware those who enter here Graven tidings are ahead The Eidolon is held within The way is guarded by elements" The doorway read: "Ony those of noble blood may enter Speak the name of your house" Of which the book said the house was Dodden. The door opened leading to a metallic bridge across a large abyss, showing signs of footsteps in the thick dust. It eventually reached a circular platform with a ladder going up and stairs going down. The group decided to rest here before going up. Here, they found a lake that had washed into the tomb complex and Kuo Toa that were living in it. After defeating them and getting to the other side of the room, they found some treasure, including potions, a +1 longsword and Boots of Striding and Springing. They also found a door that read "Wealth or Wisdom" and chose wealth. They proceeded to find an enchanted arrow trap in a winding staircase, before finding an illusory set of tombs in a treasure room with ice mephits inside. On touching some of the treasure, the room bellowed "WEALTH IS NOT WISDOM" and opened up into a pit fall leading down to the room titled Wisdom, where they found more tombs, one of which (belonging to Sebastiaan) led down to a room of magma mephits and magmin, on a bridge across a lava lake. Crow realised that this wasn't a naturally occurring lava flow. Here the party were wiped out and never seen again. RIP Gob, Dain and Crow(?). Elazar is still in prison. Player Characters Gob Glenfellow - Halfling Wizard Dain Shadowbolt - Dwarf Cleric Crow - Human Wizard Elazar Ravolgorf - Elf Ranger